


Hopeless

by anesake



Category: Egglia: Legend of the Redcap (Video Games)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Flower Crowns, Friendship/Love, Gen, Internal Monologue, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesake/pseuds/anesake
Summary: Shamo muses about his world and Sepia.





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too over-the-top, but still heed the tags!

Strength, to a redcap, is everything. 

It’s what helps them cut down foe after foe, what makes them the masters of all, what makes their race persevere in the face of the ceaseless marching of time. It’s what makes the world go round, as it were, despite what those foolish niebels might claim.

Strength is everything to a redcap. Not friendship, not love, and certainly not kindness.

Now if only he could convey that to a certain starry-eyed, cherry-cheeked girl.

_“A redcap hasss no other friend but a redcap.”_

A redcap has no business going around making friends left and right. The bonds between brothers, formed and further strengthened with each battle they face, is more than enough.

No matter what he did, he couldn’t get her to fall off his back. The bared teeth, the growls, the words he was so sure would cut deep; they all fell weak in the face of her hard-headed reserve.  He was almost inclined to find it commendable. Almost. It would be much more useful a skill if it were used for battle, if you asked him.

_“The real world is not sunshine and rainbows. The sssooner you realize that, the less likely you are to get hurt.”_

He, as a redcap, has seen things that she will never have to see—if she’s lucky. Torn limbs scattered about, blood rains dyeing the world red, guts spilling out all over the ground, smoke as  far  as the eye could see; she wouldn’t last a single day in such an environment.

So why, then, did she want to be a part of his blood-stained world so badly?

_“You’re hopelesss. You wouldn’t last a minute outside of that merry town of yours without someone to protect you.”_

Brotherhood aside; that a redcap has to rely on others, that he can’t even hold his ground in battle is unheard of, practically blasphemous if he believed in something as ridiculous as religion. 

When he looks at her, a girl without a hint of muscle or ill intent, he sees an easy prey for any potential predator. It makes him want to rip his hair out in frustration, as much as it makes him want to protect her,  though he  wouldn’t admit the latter under torture.

 

* * *

 

She hums to herself—a cheery little tune—while her nimble fingers work on something he couldn’t care less about to ask. Instead, he busies himself with dragging a whetstone across his blade, in case any monster is foolish enough to attack.

“Say, isn’t the weather lovely today? The flowers are gorgeous too!” she chirps, before quickly resuming the whistling.

He shrugs in response, even though she probably can’t see it. As if he had any reason to care about the weather.

“And… there!” she declares, plopping something on his head.

He reaches up to gingerly finger it, only to realize it’s a bunch of flowers weaved together. He immediately moves to rip it off his head.

“Don’t! It suits you! And I worked so hard for it too…”

“I don’t care! Don’t do things like thisss without asking for permission first!” He manages to get it off, after a minute of trying to guide it from around his horns. For some reason, though, he can’t bring himself to tear it apart; he not-so-gently tosses it on the ground instead.

“Meanie,” she pouts.

He shakes his head, resuming his task with a huff.

 

* * *

 

Strength, to him, is everything. He has no desire for that fact to ever change.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shouts into the void*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
